iPod Shuffle Challenge Response
by Naomi Black x
Summary: I've turned on my iPod, and during the duration of the song I've typed up a quick story! About all twilight characters, please try it, it sounds bad but I like it! Although I guess that I would say that :


**Okay, so one of the people on my author alerts wrote a story called iPod Shuffle Challenge Response. Her name is NikkaRAA, so I suggest that you check it out! She did the songs for Jacob x Leah pairing. I'm doing it for all of twilight pairings because I'm not smart enough to think of situations for them all! Here are the rules so you know what I'm doing and what to do if you want to do it! If you do, that's great! PM me or review this to tell me and I'll check it out!**

Also, for some weird reason, everything has come out in bold :) Any way, hopefully you can still read it, I know that it's annoying but I can't do anything about it! 

****

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (I'm doing all of twilight as I said before!)  
**

**2. Turn on your music player on iTunes and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a mini fic about each song that you play. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! You can finish a sentence, but that's it! What I did is when the song finished, before the new one went on, I wrote my comment and what it is, then clicked on play for the next one.  
**

**4. Do ten of these (although I only did five :)), and then post them up called iPod Shuffle Challenge Response or a name that is similar to that!  
**

**Also, mine might be any of:  
**

**AH : All human  
BT : Before Twilight  
DT : During Twilight  
BNM : Before New Moon but after Twilight  
DNM : During New Moon  
BE : Before Eclipse but after New Moon  
BBD : Before Breaking Dawn but after Eclipse  
ABD : After Breaking Dawn**

And

ExB : Edward and Bella

JxB : Jake and Bella

AxJ : Alice and Jasper

EmxR : Emmett and Rosalie

CxE : Carlisle and Esme

Oh yeah, this is an afternote. I have to add

AxB : Alice and Bella

And it can be no pairing!

****

I'll tell you before each story starts which one it is.

Now, I know I said you have to do 10, but I only did 5 because I had to go and I wanted to post this :)

More of the stories are weird. Very weird! But yeah, they were fun to do so whatever!

Hope you like it any way, and please review this!

**Here I go...!**

****

When you're gone by Avril Lavigne. Ohh... I'll do this BBD and ExB

**Bella's POV**

I loved him so deeply. He was everything for me. When he was away from me for just one minute, I wasn't truly whole. He was away on a hunting trip, and I waited heart broken for Saturday, two days from now when he would return home, back to me. I longed for the days when I would join him hunting, and be one step nearer to equal to his charm, his grace, his whole personality. Just him. He was made for me, though how his amazing person was made for was not easy to comprehend, the face that he was the fitting piece of my puzzle, my other half. I still was sitting in the same place as I was when he left, three hours ago, visualizing his face, his eyes, almost black but still beautiful, his hair, his touch. Him.

It may sound needy and pathetic. But it's love.

Okay, next song is... I kissed a girl by Kate Perry! LOL! This will be AH and AxB!!

Alice POV

We were sitting in a circle at my house, playing truth or dare. 'We' consisted of me and Jasper, Edward and Bella and Rosalie and Emmett. Me and Jasper were holding hands, Edward and Bella (who had just gotten together the night before) were just looking into eachothers eyes, and Rosalie was lying in Emmetts lap and kissing his leg. Gross or what!

"Hey Alice!" Emmett called over to me "Truth or dare?"

I never like the easy option so I replied "Dare, duh!"

Emmett smiled happily like he had been hoping for this. "Hey Als, I have a perfect dare for my meddling pixie sister!" He replied. He was obvious thinking of the time a few weeks ago that I filmed him and Rosalie making out... and hijacted the school system so instead of the lecture on sea mammals we expected, we saw them snogging for five minutes before they worked out how to turn the screen off!

I was feeling slightly nervous, but hopefully my idiot of a brother hadn't thought of a horrible one.

"Alice, you have to make out with Bella!" Emmett explained, causing Rosalie to start cracking up.

"No way!" Bella and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Rules are rules, girls!" Emmett said patronisingly, before exploding with laughter like Rosalie.

Edward and Jasper looked upset but they knew that

Reluctently, me and Bella leaned in to each other. We were both unwilling kissed each other.

"Remember, you have to make out!" Emmett called.

My tounge seeked entrance into her mouth, and she allowed it. And the thing was, neither of us wanted to stop. It tasted weird yet nice, like candyfloss for the first time.

That was the night we left our boys and ran away together.

We went to Vegas.

OMG! That story was so weird (Well, I thought so. And in case you don't know what going to Vegas is, it's eloping!) Yeah, anyway, like I said, I know the story was weird, but what are you meant to write when the song I kissed a girl comes up? And it was long cause I'm naturally quite a fast typer. But this is fun to do, so I recommend trying it!

Okay, so the next one is... The first time ever I saw your face by Leona Lewis. Yay! JxB and DT. I know most people would do ExB but remember, Edward didn't think she was beautiful when he first saw her. He hated her! And Bella thought he was beautiful, but she didn't fancy him. But Jake had a crush on her straight away if you read the being Jacob Black thing on Stephanie Meyers website!

Jake's POV

She was sitting on a log, deep in thought. Her skin was pale, and she was staring transfixed at the flames. Her hair was brown, shiny and soft looking, and her eyes were a beautiful brown colour, although they seemed to change colours and look even more amazing from the flickering flames in front of her. The boy next to her who had arranged this kept trying to take her attention, but it was obvious that she wasn't interested in him. He left a bit later, and I introduced myself. She seemed interested in what I had to say, although she was very interested in the heart throb Cullen, and we even walked along the beach, while I told her Quillette legends. Maybe if I spooked her then she'd think I was cool... Suddenly I felt like I had to impress her. I didn't recognise the feeling inside me, but I'd read about it, and seen it in old corny tele vision shows, which I was suddenly starting to relate to very much.

It was love.

Okay, that was short, but I liked it! Next is: About you now by the sugababes! YAY, I love this song! It's my favourite!

I'll write as AH with EmxR! Hope you like it!

Rosalie's POV

We'd been flirting harmlessly with each other for weeks. He was perfect for me. Why hadn't I seen it at the time? Now he was on a date with the school slut, Tanya. He had made a move on me, but I had been too stupid to see that I liked him, and laughed him off. Now I was the waitress for their meal. Was that what I was meant to do? Just watch as my perfect man was cheated on and lied to, was I meant to just not care? Nu-uh. I don't think so.

I waited till Tanya went to the loo, and I slipped into the her side of the booth. Emmett was looking at me, and I was looking at him.

"Nice date?" I asked feebly

"What are you doing here?" Emmett asked me, looking serious for the first time I'd ever seen.

"I realised something tonight. Seeing you with Tanya... it made me realise what I felt for you" I told him

"And what do you feel for me?" He asked me

My only reply was too fling my arms around his neck and kiss him.

And that's what we were doing when Tanya came back.

Wow, I liked that one. I might turn that into a RxE story!

Anyway, next is...

Umbrella by Rihanna. Okayyyyyyyyyyy, what on earth am I meant to write about that song? This one will suck but it's BNM with no pairing really...

Alice's POV

Bella still didn't realise that I liked her. As a friend, of course, she still thought that I only pretended to like me for Edward's sake. I didn't find her smell too strong, she just smelt nice, and she was so unsure of herself that every time I tried to compliment her she somehow turned it around so I was being complimented in stead.

She had ZERO interest in clothes and caring what she looked like. Rosalie and I dressed her up for the prom and she looked amazing, but Rosalie seems to dislike Bella which is weird, as Bella is just so nice!

So today I planned to make her trust me. I planned it down to what shoes she was going to wear (Actually, on second thoughts, I would have done that anyway)

She would trust me fully by the end. Let's just hope Edward doesn't kill me...

Please review! I might do 5 more if people want more of the mini fics! RRRRREEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!! Pretty please?


End file.
